Roguish Games
by Ramona Dottsworth
Summary: Hannah comes to Corus to find a new life. Of course, she finds a little more than she bargained for. Murder, mystery, comedy, drama, and true love. Why go anywhere else?
1. One

_ Disclaimer: Of course I do not own any of Ms. Pierce's lovely characters. Nor did I create the world in which they dwell. I did however create Hannah and the other characters you do not recognize, so be kind. They're mine. This is my first fic of this genre, so rate accordingly and make sure you give lots of feedback! Enjoy!  
~R.. Dottsworth_  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
So this is what being on a ship feels like' thought Hannah as she looked out over the cresting waves. She took a deep breath of the fresh salty air, and gagged.   
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that evening, Hannah was feeling much better. She climbed the stairs and emerged out on deck. Her stomach grumbled. She looked around and patted her aching belly. If she didn't eat something soon, her stomach might implode! Thirty feet away she spotted a group of sailors hunched over a table. They were laughing about something.  
called Hannah. The scruffy men turned their heads and squinted into the dusk.   
Whose that? called one man. Hannah walked over, silently thanking her sister for the light travel dress she wore.  
Honestly Petey. If I didn't know ya better meself, I might think you were losin' your sight.  
No, no lass. I ain't losin' me sight jus yet replied the man. His lack of dental hygiene was much more noticeable this close. Hannah dragged a barrel over as some of the men scooted over to make room for her at the table. Hannah glanced at the table, which was covered with cards and small wooden coins.  
Red Baron again then boys? Hannah shook her head. It seems like they played the same game every night. Honestly, it seems like all you do is play an' bet an' play again! Where's the fun in that?  
Oh posh, said Petey, Its plenty of fun lass. Besides this way we don't have no arguments, and ev'ry boy breaks dead even! He slapped his knee and laughed in a way that made Hannah think he might be having trouble breathing.  
Then I'm sure ya wouldn't mind if I liven things up a bit? Hannah eyed the men coyly. They looked around the table.  
Sure, why not? said Petey. The other men murmured their agreement.  
Right then. I don't have any more coins, I spent them all on...well, on something Hannah didn't want to admit that she had had to see a healer for a seasickness remedy. She'd never live it up! How about if I play the first round broke, and see where it gets me? Most of the men shook their heads. Well, someone could spot me a coin or two, and I could pay em back for it later? Hannah looked down slightly and fluttered her lashes. The youngest sailor, who sat across the table took her offer.  
Right then. I'll spot you two and a half. But, If for some reason, you can't pay me back, what will you do for me? He smiled crookedly and winked his eye-the one that wasn't covered my a patch. Hannah leaned across the table and put her hand on his chest.  
Tell you what I'll do she said. If for any reason I can't pay you back, I'll just have to do you a big big favor to get you to like me again won't I? She looked into his eyes as she smiled wickedly and ran her thumb in circles at his collarbone. He looked like he was close to caving in. Hannah bit her bottom lip and fluttered her eyelashes a little more.  
Sounds good to me he said. He handed her two large coins and one smaller one.   
Hannah took the coins and sat down. Sailors, she thought, were so predictable.   
Two hands later, Hannah was down double. She liked to keep things exciting, but this was cutting it a little close. She needed money for when she got to Corus. That was why she was here after all. Another man named Jarvey interrupted her thoughts.  
So lass, are you gonna play another round or stop now and give Winks here his special favor? He elbowed Winks in the ribs and the men guffawed. Hannah tried not to look too worried. Cards were never her strong point. She'd have to ask her uncle to show her a few tricks of the trade. Hannah decided to try something else.  
I think I'll have to retire for tonight she said, feigning a yawn. I'd love to play again tomorrow. She stood slowly, stretching her arms lazily. Now Winky dear, how about that favor I promised you? Winks jumped up from the table so fast, he almost knocked it over. Hannah had to laugh to herself. She smoothed out her dress and headed for the stairs with Winks on her heels and the old sailors laughing behind them. 


	2. Two

Gideon yelled over his shoulder as he stormed into the yard. He heard the door creak behind him and wheeled around to see a short, round man follow him out. The man shook his fist and pointed his finger an inch from Gideon's nose.   
You better get outta here and never come back! Lying, dishonest scoundrels like you should be hanged! I-I'll make s-s-sure you never get another job! Then you'll die the slow and painful death you deserve! The man was shaking from head to toe with anger. Gideon's hands were clenched into fists at his side. He took a deep breath and through clenched teeth he spoke with obvious effort to control his temper.  
I don't know who stole your money, or your food Roy, but it sure as heck wasn't me. I don't care if you want to blame anyone else, but your own laziness brought this upon you and no matter who you hire, you'll keep getting robbed until you get off your own big, fat, lazy-  
GET OUT! the man yelled as he swung at Gideon with his broom. Gideon dodged out of the way and skipped out of the stable yard leaving the man ranting in his dust.  
Out on the street Gideon tore off his apron and threw it into the gutter. Why did he keep getting fired? He had had four new jobs in the last month. He held each for only a few days, a week at the most, before money and food would go missing and he would be blamed for it. Of course he didn't do it. It was shameful that his employers would think such things about him, and disgraceful that his mother's good reputation was being tainted. Everyone was talking about it. How poor Miss Evelyn had not only been abandoned by her husband, but her oldest son wasted his time with conning and stealing instead of working an honest job like he should be. Not to mention all of the other children telling his brothers and sisters hugely exaggerated stories about what a horrible person he was. He could tell by the looks in their eyes that they were ashamed and even afraid of him.   
Gideon screamed and kicked a barrel over. Luckily there was no one else in the alley. He took another deep breath and slowly righted the barrel. He walked out of the alley and onto another street. What was he going to tell his mother? The truth of course, he was always honest. But being honest couldn't stop the look of hurt and disappointment he knew he would receive when he broke the news to his mother.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Hannah heaved a sigh of relief as she reached the top of the stairs. She sat down on her bag and looked at it disdainfully. As her breathing and heart rate slowed back normal she stood up and straightened her dress and hair. She heard a burst of laughter from across the deck. Winks was there along with Dusty, Jock, Adam, and Brownie four of the other younger sailors on the ship. No doubt Winks was telling them about the she had done for him the night before. She'd hoped he wasn't bluffing. She was a girl of good repute, the last thing she needed was some hormonal teen-aged boy to make up stories about the things they _didn't_ do together. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a big copper coin. She walked determinedly over to the group of young men.  
Hey boys she said. Hannah flicked the coin at Winks who just barely caught it. What are we talking about?  
Well, uh, we were, uh, you see... Adam looked remotely uncomfortable. He stared at Hannah's chest. He was such a bad liar. He had to get points for trying to be chivalrous and not going right out and saying they were talking about her. Just then, good old Jock piped in.  
We was all askin' Winky here what happened las' nigh' afta' the game. Well he said that a real gentleman don't kiss and tell. Well of course Adam here jus' hadda know because he likes to think he plays the sport, but there ain't a lotta action in his end of da field if you know what I mean. Finally Winks gave in and said that it was somethin' real unusual an' we asked how unusual, an then we made another crack about this an that, an' then you walked up an' so we canned it, if ya know what I mean.  
said Hannah, pretending to understand more than half of what he said. So you didn't tell them Winky? The boys snickered. Winks shook his head vigorously. If you must know, even though it isn't any of _your_ business, I did Winky here the biggest favor he coulda' asked for. The boys heads leaned in closer, their eyes widened.  
Did he like it? asked Adam as if Winks wasn't even there.  
I sure hope so she replied. Adam gulped. I mean, it's not every day a girl willingly goes down into your cabin and takes all your dirty clothes and washes them for you is it?


	3. Three

Hannah looked out onto the dock. She didn't see her uncle anywhere. She slowly guided her bag down the gang plank and walked along the dock towards the shore. When she reached another larger dock she climbed up on a box to see over the crowd of merchants, sailors, and passengers. She turned her head left and right looking for her uncle. Some one yelled down the dock and she turned her head, just in time to see a gull come diving at her head.  
she yelled as she tried to duck. She lost her balance and fell, landing on top of her bag. Better than in the water, I guess she sighed to herself.  
Guess so said a voice behind her. Hannah turned and looked up into the face of a tall, lanky, aging man with white hair and a handsome smile.  
Uncle Georgie! she cried, taking his outstretched hand and standing up into her uncles warm embrace.  
Mithros, how you've grown lass. Let me have a look at yeh. The man pulled her away and she turned slowly around. You look just like your mother, you know that?  
People say that all the time, she chuckled, but I never see the resemblance! The older man laughed and grabbed Hannah's bag.  
We best be gettin' back to the Swoop, he said, and I have some things to pick up first he gave her a knowing glance. Meanwhile, tell me about Winks. It's not fair to toy with a lonely man's heart like that.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
I dunno what I am going to do Fred, said Gideon, I just don't know. Mum expects so much from me and so do the kids. I try to work and bring in money and help out around the house, but it's never enough for her. And now, all this business with the stealing and the robbing, I'll never get another job. Why didn't I just apprentice for Mr. Cauldwell and get out while I still could? I can never be a good enough son, I might as well not be in the family.   
Oh now, don't talk like that Goody, it's not like your really off thieving'. And your mom knows you ain't. It's hard for her with seven kids and no Pop. I mean, me mum only has five little ones and two fathers, and she's having enough trouble. You just have to keep yourself calm, it could always be worse. Think about yer mum-  
Why does everyone always say that? Think about Mother! Mithros knows I've tried hard enough. If I was a noble, I'd be knighted and off at war right now! I could be on a ship, seeing the world or at least learning a useful craft! I'm almost twenty for the Gods' sake, with a decent education and I'm wasting away! Gideon slammed his fist on the bar so hard, his cup bounced over.  
Goody, you know-  
Don't call me that, you know I hate it when you call me that he said.  
his friend said pointedly, you know you love what you're doin'. You've got a gift for cookin' an' yer usin' it. Not like me bummin' around a tavern all day and all night, and not like James, stuck in some apprenticeship for a craft he don't even like. It ain't that bad. Really. Plus Mitsy said that when Venus moves in this month, your bound to meet up with a new and exciting lass. That doesn't sound half-bad now does it?  
It would sound better if I knew it were true. Or at least possible. Honestly Fred, I know you love her, but Mitsy isn't the best seer, she doesn't even have the Sight! You know as well as I that all her predictions are a complete load of bu-  
Hey, hey, hey now. If you had a lass, I wouldn't be talkin bout her like that my friend. And she's made _some_ good predictions! What about the storms? An' that tragic loss' she was talkin' about last week? Huh? Fred finished tying his long red hair back into a ponytail.  
Oh please. The baker's cat hit by his master's own bread cart. Yes, how tragic. What ever will we do without our yowling flea-bitten companion? Gideon shook his head and smiled ruefully. You really love her don't you Fred? He looked up at his friend who nodded vigorously and put his hand on his chest.  
With all my heart an' soul. Gideon reached over the bar counter and slapped his friend in the back of the head. Ow! That hurt!  
Good, put some sense back into that mushy brain of yours. Now, get me another round of cranberry juice, you big lovable ogre.


	4. Four

A few days later, Hannah awoke to an obnoxiously happy bird singing outside her open window. She rolled over and tried to fall asleep again. She put her head under her pillow. Still she could hear the shrill call of the bird. She put her fingers in her ears, but soon her arms became tired. Finally she pried herself out her warm bed and stomped angrily over to the window.  
she yelled. Bugger off! Nobody wants you here and with feathers like that, you'll never find a mate anyway! She slammed the window shut and clomped back over to her bed. She slipped back into the covers and waited for sleep to wash over her again. She was just starting to drift off again when someone knocked on her door. Was she never going to sleep? The house keeper walked in.  
Is everything okay Miss Hannah? I thought I heard a rumble. I feared it might be a burglar. The woman twittered at her own joke. She walked over to the wash basin and filled it with fresh water. Tis after breakfast, she said merrily, You best be waking up soon. The woman walked out of the room humming. Hannah gave up and got out of bed a second time. she walked over to the was basin.  
she said to herself. As she scrubbed her face clean and brushed out her hair, she thought about home. Although she had never been away from her family before, she didn't miss it much. Her mother and father were nice enough, but she often felt overshadowed by her older brother and sister. Luckily Hannah made friends quickly. Being members of the Rogue, her parents knew, it seemed, everyone in the city, and naturally that knowledge was passed onto her.   
Life was good, she had everything she needed to be alive, and she knew there were less fortunate people, but still Hannah felt restless. All her life, all she had known was the Rogue and her little island off the coast of Tortall. Her feet were itching for new streets and new people and something else. She didn't know what that something was but that was why she was here. Hannah chuckled to herself as she remembered what her best friend Jonah had said to her when she told him she was leaving Burgeon Island.   
Honestly Hannah, he said, you never cease to amaze me.  
How so? she asked, looking curiously into his deep blue eyes.  
It's just, I don't know he paused. It seems like you just woke up one morning and said to yourself Hey! I think I'll go to the capital! Mum and Dad have their own things, they don't need me. Screw my friends, they wont miss me, least of all Jonah-  
Oh stop it you big baby! she said to him. I'll miss you, of course I'll miss you. I just really need to find something else. Besides, soon you'll be married and you'll have your wife and your family, and then you wont want stodgy old me coming around, trying to hone in on your family cuz I can't get my own!  
Oh pish posh! You'll find a husband, you just have to stop moving away or changing your life every time opportunity comes a knockin'!  
Their standard argument ensued. Hannah thought about it and decided that maybe he was right. Maybe she did run away from her problems and her fears. Maybe the reason she left wasn't because she wanted something new, but that she was just afraid of what was old, and normal.   
Oh well, she said to her reflection, no changing your mind now. With that she put her brush onto the table and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. She walked into the room and was greeted by a sleepy looking woman with red hair and strikingly violet eyes.  
said Hannah.  
replied Alanna, swallowing her biscuit, sleep well?  
Yeah, I guess. Although there was this horrible songbird who seemed to be overcompensating for her dirty feathers and stumpy wings with an especially horrific rendition of her mating call. Alanna chuckled. Hannah poured herself some hot tea and grabbed a biscuit for herself. She plopped down on a bench by the door, curling one leg under her body. She sighed and took a huge bite of her biscuit. The two women ate quietly. Suddenly, Alanna sat up straight.  
I forgot to tell you, and I doubt George did, but, you'll have to leave for Corus a few days early because George has some business that came up. The older woman sipped her tea.  
How early? asked Hannah.  
Tomorrow actually said George sweeping into the room. I've a package to pick up at the smithy and the King wanted to have tea. George winked at Hannah, and kissed Alanna squarely on the lips. An' if I'm not mistaken lass, you've got to ride to Olau by midweek.  
Yes, I do don't I? Good thing you reminded me. I don't know what I would do without you George. Alanna looked at him lovingly.   
Well lass, you'd probably still be traipsing around our realm wonderin' why ya didn't catch me while ya could. George pulled Alanna into his strong arms. Hannah quickly put her mug in the wash basin and skittled upstairs to pack her things.


	5. Five

said Hannah, dusting her hands off. She walked to the middle of her room and turned around, examining her belongings. The first thing she always did when she got to a new place was organize her things. She wasn't the neatest person in the realm. In fact, her father always reprimanded her for being a slob and a pack rat. Oh well. She was in Corus now, on her own. She took a deep breath and skipped over to the open window. Outside, the people of Corus were beginning to pick up their goods and move everything inside for the evening. A mother with three young children was trying to get a loaf of bread for dinner, but the baker seemed to be adamant about his hours of sale. Shaking her head, Hannah turned and went out of her room, glancing at herself in the mirror on the way.  
Downstairs she met George and his mother.  
Sit down dear, and I'll get you a bit to eat said Mistress Cooper.  
Oh, okay. Thank you Hannah replied. Hannah ate her stew quietly and listened to the conversation. It sounded quite interesting.  
So now, the poor boy doesn't have any job, and his poor mother is beside herself. I can't help but have pity on her, she helped me for so many years. Her husband died five years back, and left her with seven children! Seven! Can you imagine? I'd offer her help, maybe an extra job or something, but she refuses to have anything to do with the Rogue.  
cried George, She wont accept your help because of the Rogue. You aren't even in the Rogue really, and anyway, what did the Rogue ever do to her?  
She's convinced the Rogue is what killed her husband. I don't know why. He was murdered, and they never found the killer. And you know how it is, when tragedy strikes. She just needed somebody to blame.  
Well I think she's a bloody biased, no-good, rump-fed-  
Mistress Cooper slapped him on the hand with her spatula. You may be a grown man, but I'm still your mother, and as long as you're in my house you won't be using that sort of foul language. She shook her head and turned back to her concoction on the stove, clucking her tongue.  
Right then, said George after a minute, I guess I'll be off then. Thanks mother, it was wonderful as always. He kissed the older woman on the cheek. Take care of yourself Hannah, or your mother will have my hide. See you round Midwinter! He grabbed his bag and rushed out the door. Mistress Cooper saw the look on Hannah's face and said  
It'll be just fine doll, you'll see. He always leaves like that, I think he has a hard time saying good-byes. I'm not a total stranger, and you'll have plenty t'keep you busy. She kept stirring the pot on the stove. It seemed as if she was waiting for Hannah to say something.  
Would it be all right if I went for a walk? I'd really like to see the city, it's been so long since I've been here.  
Sure, just be back before its too late. You have to find a job tomorrow she winked at Hannah. And take a little cover so as not to catch a cold.  
All right. Hannah stood and walked towards the door. She hadn't really heard what Mistress Cooper had said, her mind was on the city already. Thanks for the stew! she called absently over her shoulder as she closed the door.  



	6. Six

_Just a reminder that I don't actually own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, or places. However, everything else is of my own imagination. Please do not pilfer it. And of course, review. As my mother always told me, people can't tell what you're thinking, you have to use your words.   
~R. Dottsworth  
--------------------------------------------------_  
asked Mouse.  
The Boot might be nice, said Mitsy, I love their pretzels!  
No, no, no. We'll go to the Broken Egg. That's where we always go, and it's always a good time. Why change a good thing? Fred asked matter of factly. Personally, Gideon didn't care where they went. Every night it was the same old thing. The four friends would go out to a tavern and stay there until they got bored. Mitsy talked to her friends, Mouse played Red Baron, and Fred and Gideon would have something to eat, or just people watch. Sometimes they sat with other acquaintances, sometimes not. Still it was always the same, and Gideon was getting bored. His mood was not improved by the big rain cloud hanging over his head with the job he had just lost.  
Gideon's mind wandered back to that night when he returned home, only a little later than usual. His youngest brothers and sister were already asleep, and his other two sisters were up with his mother, sewing. He walked in and hung up his bag and hat and coat, and sat down at the table to help his mother measure out the herbs and spices she needed for the next days work. He had filled two spice bags with an herbal mix for headaches when she spoke.  
How was your day? she asked quietly. That was what really set him off because, he knew that she knew already from her tone of voice. He decided not to beat around the bush.  
Rotten actually. I got fired again. His sisters looked from him to his mother with surprised and worried looks.  
I knew it. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it. She looked at Gideon in just the way he knew she would. In a way that made him feel completely empty inside.  
Ma, it wasn't me who stole those things, you know that right? I would never do something like that. Gideon looked at her turned back pleadingly.  
Do I know? How do I know that it wasn't you? For all I know you've been stealing all your life, regardless of what I've taught you. And now you're wasting good time and money because you can't hold onto a job!  
But I didn't do it! How could you say that? You know I would never do anything as stupid, not to mention as wrong, as that!? Don't you think you raised me to know better? He was standing now. The room was quiet for a heated minute. Then his mother whispered  
If you didn't do it, who did? Gideon laughed at her ignorance.  
How do I know, I'm not a detective. I'm just an innocent guy who is being framed for someone else's amusement!  
Well why would somebody frame you without having a good reason? She looked at him with eyes like ice.  
Are you implying that I deserve what's going on? That I _did_ something to drive someone else to do this to me? He paused and her silence answered his question. Mithros, Mother! How could you think that? We have to stick together, this family can't afford-  
WHAT THIS FAMILY CAN'T AFFORD IS A LIAR AND A THIEF! his mother screamed. His sisters ran out of the room, and his mother turned her back to him.  
Gideon said quietly, Mother, listen to me. Look at me Ma! He felt a hand on his arm. His sister Gabrielle looked up at him with fear and sadness in her eyes.  
Maybe you should go, she said. She handed him his coat and hat, and kissed him on the cheek. I'm so sorry, she said, come back later, it will be easier then and with that Gideon was out the door and into the drizzling rain. Since then he had been sleeping on a mattress on Fred's floor. A voice jolted him out of his reverie.  
Goody. I said Goody. What's wrong with him? asked Fred. He tapped him on the cheeks. Gideon, snap out of it!  
Oh, sorry he said.  
S'alright mate. We're here, let's go in. Fred pushed him inside. Behind him he heard a whisper. For a minute I thought he had fallen asleep an' was just walking along anyway!  
  
Inside, the tavern was bustling and loud. The four friends made their way into a corner and sat down. Mouse whistled and presently, a scantily clad young woman came over.   
Hey Mousie, how you doin' t'night? She smiled and winked at the young man. Then she turned to the table. What can I do you for, kids? Fred looked around the table.  
The regular, I guess he said.   
said Mitsy a few minutes later, There's Tabby. I'll see you lata'. She kissed Fred on the cheek and scooted off her chair and across the room. Fred's eyes followed her.  
Boy, ain't she somethin'? he said wistfully.  
said Gideon, it's what exactly she is that I'm still trying to figure out. The three of them laughed as their drinks came.  
All right. Gin for Mousie, she said ruffling his hair, ale for lover boy over here, and cranberry juice for Gideon Goody Two Shoes. The waitress gave a little curtsy and walked off. Gideon looked across the table at his friends grinning faces. He smiled ruefully.  
Why does everyone insist on calling me that? he asked.  
Oh lighten up Goody, it ain't no big-  
Just because I don't get drunk off my bum and go wandering the streets? Just because I have six little brothers and sisters to look after and set a good example for? Because I can hold a job longer than either of you? Gideon stopped short. His friends looked anxiously at each other, waiting for another angry outburst. He took a deep breath. Well, usually anyway he said. He gave a little chuckle to show them he was feeling better about it. Their mood lightened, and they carried on as usual, laughing, joking, and refusing to lend Mouse any money to gamble with.  
About an hour later, a different waitress came over and sat down in Mitsy's empty seat. She heaved an aggravated sigh and flicked her long, silky, black hair over her shoulder.  
I hate out of towners she said in response to the men's' questioning glances.  
How do you mean? asked Fred.  
I mean people who come here and ask for somethin' we ain't got, and then when I say we ain't got it, they try to explain ta me how ta make it so that we do got it! What a load o' work when they coulda' just stayed home.  
Oh come on Inez, nobody really does that! said Fred laughing.  
I don't think it's that unreasonable said Gideon. I mean, when you are the server, it's your job to serve whatever the customer wants right? I mean, Goddess forbid you would learn something new about another place. Besides, this is the capital of Tortall! People can't help but have to come here sometimes, the least you can do is make them feel at home. Gideon looked at his companions earnestly. Mouse was half passed out over a deck of cards, and Fred was staring at Inez, who was staring at Gideon with her eyes glazed over. Suddenly she snapped back alive.  
Like I was sayin', they jus' get on my nerves. Especially the excitable ones. And they do exist she turned to Fred. Like that girl over there, she gestured obviously across the room just to prove that such a person would _dare _set foot in _her_ tavern. Inez continued to complain into Fred's willing ear, but Gideon stopped listening. Instead he looked around the tavern. All he saw was a sea of familiar faces. Then his eyes stopped on a new one across the room from his table. This must have been the girl Inez was speaking of. She didn't stick out as an outsider. Gideon studied her. She held a book in one hand, unconsciously stirring her glass of tea with the other. Every so often she would sip her tea, or turn a page in her book, or brush a fly away. She sat with one leg tucked underneath her, something Gideon's brother Geoff always did. Gideon drank his juice and watched the girl, trying to ignore Inez. She looked like she was at least a year younger than Gideon, if not two or three. He wondered where she was from. He turned to ask Inez but thought better of it. He faced the girl again. This time, she wasn't reading her book, she was looking straight at him. She smiled and waved. Gideon turned around quickly and tried to pretend he wasn't looking at her. He knew it didn't matter. He decided to at least smile back, he didn't want her to think that he hated newcomers like Inez. He turned to face her again. She was back to reading and stirring.   
Oh well,' he thought to himself. He said goodnight to Fred, lay a few coins on the table and walked out the door.


	7. Seven

Hannah swept her cloak closer to her body and shivered slightly. Bum!' she thought. Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!' She hated the rain. Actually she liked the rain she just hated walking in the rain. She hated the wetness of it all, the mud, her clothes, people's dogs. A huge clap of thunder caused her to quicken her pace. She was almost there. Something rustled in the alley as she walked by. What's this?' she thought. She heard voices, they were loud-loud enough to be heard over the rain. She leaned against the wall and cupped her hand to her ear. This is as close as she had gotten to spying since she had been in Corus! Her heart pounded lightly in her chest.  
He what?! exclaimed the first voice, a deep, breathy voice.   
He has been hired again, sir said a smaller, less educated voice.   
demanded the first voice. Hannah could picture the scene in her minds eye. This sort of thing happened all the time. Poor children got themselves into the information collecting business to keep alive, and were taken advantage of by richer, older, scarier people. Hannah thanked the Goddess for her good home and upbringing.  
Uh, well, he's workin' at the Broken Egg, but not until the end of the week. Turns out old Harry owe's his mum a favor or somthin'.  
The Egg?! said the mean voice I thought I had fixed him after the last one. Clearly he doesn't give up as easy as I thought. Just like his father... the voice trailed off. Another thunder clap sounded.  
Sir, if you don't mind- said the small voice timidly.  
said the mean voice. Hannah assumed there was some sort of money handed over. She heard light footsteps draw towards her. She dashed down the street and into the tavern.  
---------------------------------------------  
said Mouse as he layed down his cards. Red Baron!  
No bloody way! said Fred in disbelief. Mouse took a big swig of his drink.  
Shall we play another round boys? he asked.  
If we do, I'll be more broke than Toby's nose. said Fred.  
I resent that! said Toby, rubbing his nose gingerly.  
Get over yerself said Fred. He stood and walked to the bar where Mitsy was talking to her friends. Gideon sighed. Things had gotten back to normal at least. He hoped this time it was for real. He had a job, he was back at home, and he was sitting in a warm, dry place with his friends. Now if only he could stop the empty feeling in his stomach. He looked up just in time to see a big plate of meat and potatoes come sidling toward him from the bar. His stomach gurgled excitedly.  
An hour later Gideon found himself staring into Mitsy's bright blue eyes.  
Really Goody. It's all starting to happen now. I know I haven't been right before, but this time it's serious. It says in my book, here- she handed him a worn leather book and pointed to a bottom paragraph. Gideon read  


_  
As the moon begins its return to its invisible phase,  
Venus rises in the sky and the seeds of passion are planted.  
Looking ahead will help to see the past.  
As Mars enters-  
  
_

he said, I know you believe in all of this, but I really don't. It's great that you are so interested in this, but honestly, you know it's just a crock of-  
It's not any of that! She yelled. You'll see! I'm right, and soon you'll see! She stood up and grabbed Fred's arm. C'mon Freddy, Marietta wants to talk to me. She needs to know if she should go to the market tomorrow or wait until next week. She dragged Fred away as he cast an apologetic glance in their direction. As soon as they were out of earshot Gideon started talking.  
I hate to hurt her feelings like that, but all she ever talks about is love this and passion that. It's like she is completely unaware of the fact that I am almost twenty and still living in my mother's house. I do nothing but cook and take care of my brothers and sisters or else hang out around here and wait for you guys to get drunk so I can drag you home! No girl has ever talked to me, or looked at me, at least not in that way. I wish she would stop rubbing it in my face all the time! And Fred always gets mad at me because she's his girl and- Gideon realized that Toby and Mouse weren't listening. They were waving across the tavern towards Gil and Don, who had just come in. The young men hung their rain cloaks up and headed towards the table where Gideon was sitting.   
We was wonderin' if you was up for a game of cards said Don, sinking heavily into a chair.  
You up for another hand? asked Gil.  
Is it raining? asked Mouse. The two newcomers smiled and whipped out their purses. Toby did the same.  
Great then! You deal said Don. Inez! Bring me a pint will ya? he called over his shoulder. Gideon sipped his juice and leaned back in his chair. Here we go again' he thought. He laughed and rolled his eyes This is definitely not my idea of passion!'  
----------------------------------------------  
Hannah looked around as she hung her cloak. Same crowd as was usually there. She sat down in a chair and pulled out her book. Today it was Carthaki. She began repeating the words to herself. She had gotten half way through the first list of hard to pronounce words when an outburst of noise met her ears.  
Scum! You must be cheating! A heavy, brown haired man who looked to be in his mid-twenties stood, and looked at his friends in disbelief. How could he win again? He won again! You must be cheating! Everyone was staring. A drunken outburst was not uncommon in a place like this, but honestly. Couldn't he just accept the fact that he had lost his money and get on with it? Hannah sighed and returned to her lesson-only to be interrupted again.  
I'll not play a single round with you again you filthy- yelled the big man. He was cut off by another voice. Another, younger man stood up and walked around the table. He talked quietly to the big man, and then to the people at the table. Then, he lead the big man over to door and helped him into his cloak. Soon he was out the door. The younger man went back and sat down at his table. He looked to be about the same age as she. Now Hannah recognized him as the boy she waved at on her first night. She watched for him every night, but he hadn't come in the last four days. She watched him carefully. His dark brown hair was long, but not past his ears. It was scruffy and reminded Hannah of a dog outside her uncle's house. The young man sat quietly and watched the others at his table play cards. He seemed lost in thought. He absentmindedly ran his index finger over his lip as if it helped him concentrate. Suddenly, one of his friends slammed the table with his fist, and the boy looked around, startled. She followed his eyes around the room until they met hers. She looked down quickly, embarrassed that she had been caught staring. She realized he had been doing the same thing before. As she felt her blush subside, she lifted her eyes. He was looking away now. But he was still watching her, she knew, out of his peripheral vision. She willed him to look at her again. Slowly his head turned and he caught her glance. He smiled tentatively, she smiled back. They both looked down. I wonder what he's thinking?' Hannah thought to herself. She pretended to read her book while she felt him watching her. She turned the page, so it would look real. Then she looked up again. This time she winked. He blushed and turned to get his drink. She saw it before it happened. Hannah reached out, as if she could grab the glass from across the room. Of course, she couldn't.


	8. Eight

Ch. 8  
What the- a wave of deep red liquid rushed across the table, drenching the cards and medallions that were laying upon it.  
Oh, shhhhh! said Gideon. He stood quickly and began to mop up the juice. How could I have been so stupid?' he asked himself, his heart pounding in his chest. His friends swore around him shaking their fists and complaining about their ruined game. Gideon stole a glance at the girl. She was looking down at her book. Good,' he thought to himself, maybe she missed it. Ha! Who am I kidding?' His misery was interrupted by an angry voice.  
What the hell are you doing Gideon? Look? My cards are ruined! I was about to win! he continued to rant and Gideon looked again at the girl. She was still looking at her book, but he could see a smile spread across her face. The crimson color in his ears deepened, he didn't hear Toby's voice. I've never seen you like this before. What's going on? Gideon, talk -  
What happened? asked Fred as he returned to the table. There wasn't any alcohol in that juice was there Goody? Fred eyed Gideon suspiciously.  
Of course not! he replied defensively, snapping awake at the sound of his friends voice.  
Well, what happened, you didn't just spill for no reason said Toby, still exasperated. Gideon didn't know what to say. How could he tell the guys that he was flirting with the girl across the room? They'd never believe him. Everyone was watching him. He had to think of something. Suddenly Mitsy saved him from having to lie.  
I can't believe you boys are so dense! she said.  
What do you mean? they all said together. Mitsy sighed and rolled her eyes.   
It's hard to drink when you are so focused on something else. Or rather, someone else. Right, Gideon?  
Yeah it is Gideon replied without thinking. Oh no! What did I just say?'  
What do you mean someone else? asked Mouse.  
You really are hopeless, said Mitsy. None of you have noticed that Gideon has been making googly eyes at that pretty girl across the room for the last few nights? It is so obvious! I can't believe you were so involved in cards that you didn't notice little Goody has his first crush. All the guys looked around the room, trying to see the girl Misty was referring to. Gideon was trying to stay invisible. Crouching slightly towards the wall, he was starting to wish he didn't say anything to upset Mitsy earlier that evening. He shuffled his feet and pulled his ear. He looked out of the corner of his eye to the chair where the girl was sitting. She was now looking right at the group. She waved. Toby and Mouse waved back. Gideon smiled sheepishly. The girl went back to her book, and Gideon noticed that all of his friends eyes were on him.  
he asked, sitting down.  
said Toby, aren't you going to go ask her what her name is?  
No way! replied Gideon.  
Why not? asked Fred.  
he said. Why not' said the voice in his mind. She seems nice enough. And she can't be completely uninterested if she was staring almost as much as I was.'  
If you want to, I can ask her for you said Mouse, standing.  
No you can't said Mitsy.  
Why not? demanded all the guys in unison.  
Because, she just left. Gideon spun his head around just in time to see the door swing shut. It felt like someone had dropped a rock in his stomach.  
  
Later, as they were leaving, Gideon felt a tug on his shirtsleeve. He turned to see a wrinkly old man.  
Can I help you? he asked.  
The lady asked that I give this to you. She said you'd give me a three for it. The man handed Gideon a wrinkled piece of paper, it looked like it was torn off of a book corner. He waited expectantly. Gideon looked at the paper, then handed the man the coin. Then her ran out the door, heart pounding, to catch up with his friends. Maybe Mitsy was right...


	9. Nine

Hannah wiped her nose again, and glanced down at the paper. She was making a list of the supplies they needed for the next month. Lalassa had asked her to order double amounts of the standard things like thread and beads because of midwinter coming up. She marked the paper. Walking into the back supply room, she caught a chill. Quickly she took inventory and hurried back into the shop. Lalassa was at the counter.  
Here's the list of things we need. She said.  
replied Lalassa, It really is amazing how quickly you catch on to things Hannah. It would have taken me weeks to learn how to do all this, and you've only been here three days! Hannah blushed.  
I just do what I'm told she said.   
Well, whatever you do, don't stop! chuckled the older woman. Now. I received a few advanced orders, so you can add these things to the list, and then just clean up the shop, and you can go home, okay?  
Hannah took the list from Lalassa and began copying it. She heard a chuckle and looked up. What's so funny? she asked.  
Oh, nothing really. It's just, there's this boy who keeps walking by the window. He must have passed the door twenty times over! I hope he's not lost. She shook her head. Hannah looked out the window expectantly, but the only people she saw were an old man and women arguing about a chicken, and a young mother of four trying to make it home by dinner. She sighed. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe he wasn't interested.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Gideon looked at the sign again, and then back to the paper. This is the right place' he thought to himself. He glanced in the window, but all he saw was a short woman going through some papers at the counter inside. Maybe it was a confusion,' Gideon thought. Maybe the old man was supposed to give it to someone else'. Another voice said You'd know if you went inside, stupid. You've been walking up and down this street for at least a half hour. Just go in! Everyone else is right, you'll never change. You're too chicken. Just go inside already! If it isn't the right place, you can always say you want to order a dress for your mom! Go in already! Just go in-'  
I can't ! Gideon yelled aloud. An old man and woman nearby cast a questioning glance in his direction. He ran his fingers through his dark hair as he glanced up and down the street. He took a deep breath and said He turned around. He walked towards the door and it exploded. He found found himself face to face with a hurtling mass of chestnut hair tied with a red scarf.  
said the girl. She dodged around him and muttered I can't believe I forgot! Gideon turned and watched the girl barrel down the street. Then reality hit him like a pile of bricks. He almost cried with frustration. That was her.' the voice in his head mocked. She was standing right there and you didn't even know, let alone say anything. You're doomed buddy. Doomed to an eternally lonesome existence, you-'  
Come off it! He yelled. Gideon tensed and closed his fist, then looked in the direction the girl had gone. She was nowhere in sight now. Bells chimed in the distance, signaling the call for afternoon prayers. Time for Gideon to get to work. 


	10. Ten

Her heart was pounding. Why was she so dissapointed? She had been rejected by boys before. Why was this one different? For the God's sake, she didn't even know his name! Hannah dodged a puddle and hurried towards the tavern, pulling her cloak tight against the growing cold. Maybe he never got the note, or, maybe - Suddenly her ears twitched, and she became accutely aware of a voice, two actually, ahead of her in an ally. Silently, she pulled up against the wall. One of the voices she recognized, but couldn't match it to a face.  
Alright. He gets off at about ten to head home to his mommy, so you have to try and do it before that.  
But, sir-  
No buts! Just do as your told! The scared voice turned towards the street, only to be pulled back by the familiar voice. And don't let yerself be seen, ya hear? Or were all in for it. The figure turned again towards the street and Hannah crouched down behind a barrel. The scared voice walked around the corner and into the door of the Broken Egg. The familiar voice walked out the other end of the alley and vanished into the dark city streets.  
Where had she heard that voice before? Hannah racked her brain, trying to remember. Then she found it. It was the same voice she had heard her first night out in Corus. How could she have forgotten? Hannah's thoughts were interrupted by a drop of rain on her nose. And then another, and another. Bum' she thought to herself. She stood up and hurried inside the smokey pub.  
  
-----------------------


	11. Eleven

Hannah licked her fingertip and turned the page in her book. A shadow fell over her table. Two chairs were pulled up and occupied. Slowly, Hannah marked her page and looked up, not knowing what to expect.   
said the red haired young man. Me name's Fred he grinned and turned to the other boy, hitting him on the arm. Be a gentleman Mouse! Troduce yourself!  
said the slimmer boy. He pushed his dirty brown hair out of his eyes. I'm Mouse. The two boys looked at her expectantly.   
What can I do for you boys? Hannah asked.  
Do for us? Oh, nothin for us lady. We jus' noticed you was a bit lonely here every night. All you do is read all evening. Thought maybe perhaps you'd like to be a bit sociable. Hannah thought quickly. It was an interesting proposition. She recognized them from before. They were the rowdy bunch that played Red Baron every night. Sociable how? she asked. She looked directly into the skinny boy's eyes. Like talk, or was there some sort of game you had in mind?   
Oh, just small talk miss, we jus-  
interrupted the skinny boy, a game could be fun. His eyes danced with mischief. The other boy grabbed him and whispered fiercely in his ear. Hannah looked away, she'd feel odd knowing what they were saying. The two carried on a discussion in heated whispers until Hannah cleared her throat. They sat up immediately.   
she asked pointedly, looking at her nails.  
said the brown haired boy, We'd like to propose a wager.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Gideon wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Hot in here, innit boy growled Rooks from the table. The sturdy, gruff looking man was viscously plucking feathers out of a chicken.  
said Gideon. He started another pot of soup. Then he checked the bread in the stove. You know what they say. He turned and grabbed a ladle out of a bucket by the cupboard.   
What do they say lad?  
Well, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. The older man looked confused. What? You've never heard that expression before?  
Well, of course I have lad, but what has that got t'do with anything? He looked completely astounded. The fact that he was covered in stray feathers didn't help at all.  
Well, hmm. You said- Gideon knew an explanation of context would definitely not help the situation. Instead he said Well, I'm still here aren't I? The older man was silent. Then he exploded with a burst of roaring laughter.  
Right you are lad, right you are he pounded Gideon on the back. They both turned back to their work. Knew I did the right thing hiring you, even with all that business of things comin' up missin'. Knew it was a good idea.  
  
------------------------------  
  
It was late. The crowd in the pub slowly changed from shifty to shiftier. But Hannah wasn't worried. Growing up in the Court of the Rogue taught her not to worry. Thieves could smell fear better than dogs could. And besides. Hannah was winning her first ever game of cards.   
Red Baron! she cried ecstatically. She couldn't help but smile. That is until she looked across the table. The two boys looked pathetic. Beaten by a friend is one thing. But beaten like a girl, and a complete stranger is something completely different.   
Tell ya what she said hitting the table.  
Not another round Miss, he's already spent his weeks earnings _and_ mine. Can't we leave it at that?  
Actually, I was thinking. I've never been much of a gambler, in fact, this is the first card game I've actually won a groan of misery came from Mouse, who was now resting his head on the edge of the table. I think because of the extenuating circumstances, we could maybe just say it was nothing, and I could give you your money back. Mouse's head snapped up.  
What's the catch?  
The catch? Hannah had been waiting for this.  
There's always a catch. Hannah contemplated. Hot tea might be nice, or- I know!' she thought to herself.   
She handed the money back over the table you just tell me about your fr- Before she could finish her sentence, a yell came up and a fight started at the bar. Fred and Mouse whipped around, excitement on their faces.  
Sorry lass, called Mouse over his shoulder, duty calls. Let's do this again sometime He dove into the fray.   
You might want to be getting out of here Fred said nicely. With that, he turned on his heal, just in time to dodge a half full pitcher of ale. Hannah shook her head ruefully, and gathered her things.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Out in the fresh air, Hannah tied her cloak and set off towards home. As she turned the corner a door from the back of the pub opened, and a sliver of light fell upon the street.   
I swear, It wasn't me sir. You know it wasn't, I've been in here the whole time!  
I know lad, I know.  
Please, I promise. It wasn't me.  
I said I know lad. I wont fire yeh, not yet anyway. Now out with ya. I want you back here tomorrow ready t'start some real work.  
Thanks sir. Thank you so much. Thank you.   
Nothin' to it lad. Send your mother my regards.  
Oh, I will! The door closed and a tall figure walked towards Hannah, face bent towards the ground. It was now or never.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Gideon walked slowly home, dodging the late night revelers who had just begun to celebrate the evening. He yawned, his thoughts wandering back to earlier that day. He had gone by the shop, then waited so long it was too late.  
he scolded himself aloud. Stupid, stupid, stupid. All you had to do was go in. That's all. You've done harder things. Gah, why am I so stupid? He looked up at the sky. You know, that's a good question. said a voice. Deep and melodic. Do you always talk to yourself on busy streets? asked the girl. I usually talk to myself in private to avoid people drawing presumptuous conclusions. She smiled again. Her smile was so captivating, Gideon almost forgot to answer.  
Uh, well, he stammered. Get a hold of yourself!' the voice shouted from inside his head. The girl looked at him expectantly. I can't help it. It just comes out sometimes and, I can't help it. They both chuckled nervously. An awkward silence hovered between them.  
So, what's your name? asked the girl. She leaned forward to look Gideon in the eyes.   
he asked.  
No, the ugly old man behind you she said.  
Gideon continued to stare at his feet.  
Actually, I was asking _you_.   
he said. He looked into her eyes. They were the color of rich honey. What was his name again? Oh, I don't even know anymore. He sighed dejectedly.  
That's awful! You don't remember your name? Maybe I can help you.  
Gideon was miserable. He had ruined his chance before he even got a hold of it! He was never going to live this up. Good thing he hadn't told anyone about the note, or that he had gone to find her. His thoughts were interrupted by her voice.  
Is it John? Gideon looked at her quizzically. Okay, guess not. she said, biting her lip in thought. Then it hit him. He realized what she was talking about. He started to laugh.  
What? What's so funny? The girl started to laugh too. Gideon noted that it was a throaty giggle, not a twitter like most of Mitsy's friends. He laughed harder, and so did she. Finally he stopped.  
he said.  
For what? the girl asked, out of breath and holding her side.  
I just realized what you were trying to guess my name. I told you I didn't remember it and so you were guessing! He started to laugh again, rubbing his forehead with his palm. The girl was starting to look worried. She's gonna leave' the voice said. Gideon sobered up fast.  
Maybe I should go- she said.  
he urged. I'm Gideon. That's my name. Gideon. And you can't go now because, you didn't tell me yours and that's not fair. There was a slightly pleading tone in his voice. The girl turned slowly and glanced up at Gideon, reaching out her hand.  
Good to know you, Gideon she said. My name's Hannah. He took her hand, and gave it a good shake.  
It's good to finally meet you Hannah. He smiled. The two stood there smiling at each other until a gust of wind sent a shiver up Hannah's back.  
Finally? You've been waiting? She asked. Her lips were chapped, he noticed.   
Well, I mean. I came by the address on the paper, but I-  
You got it then? The note?  
Well, yeah.  
Oh good. When you didn't come I thought you never got it, or maybe you didn't really want to meet me or-  
Oh no. Of course I did.  
You did what?  
I wanted to meet you.  
Hannah blushed and looked away. They both stared uncomfortably at the ground.  
So, um, Gideon stammered. Ask her if she wants to meet you tomorrow' said the voice.   
She waited, expectantly. Her eyes were beautiful. Out with it boy, don't lose your chance.'  
I-I uh, I She was staring at him. He felt naked, exposed. He caved. I have to get home. He nodded firmly and sidestepped around her, practically sprinting down the dark cobblestone street.  
Yeah. Me too she said to the now empty street. Smiling, she dusted off her book and walked on slowly. Just before she turned round the corner she ran and jumped clicking her heels together, letting out a triumphant whoop.


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly, Gideon climbed up the shed, inching towards Fred's window. Thank Mithros he left it open even in the cold weather. It was so much easier to get in that way. Carefully, Gideon swung his feet into the room, pulling the rest of his body in behind. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. A hand reached out and covered his mouth from behind, a knife was whipped around to his throat. "Hey there little fella," the person said in a deep whisper, "Don't you dare make a sound. No need to be afraid as long as you don't make a sound." Gideon could smell the garlic and ale on the man's breath. He breathed slowly through his nose, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. A glance at the bed and the door told him Fred had yet to come in. He let his body relax, feeling the grip on his arm follow suit. Quickly, Up and back and then down with his foot, hitting his captor on his foot as well as his groinal region. At the same time, Gideon reached up with his left hand and grabbed the wrist of the knife wielding hand. Using his knee to press the man to the ground he placed the knife in his pocket. "Who are you?" he asked, digging his kneecap in between the mans shoulder blades. Silence. And then- "Where the hell did you learn that?" "Fred?" Gideon was confused. "May Mithros have mercy on ya if you don't get off me right now" Fred grunted. Gideon jumped off and helped his friend into a nearby chair. He lit the lamp. "What were you thinking?" Asked Gideon. "You should be thankful I didn't break a bone!" "How was I ta know you'd act like that?" "What were you expecting, that I'd give you my purse and cut my own throat? Fred, you're forgetting. We already lost one man in my family to such things. I wont have it again." Fred looked sour, then sorry, then thoughtful. "Sorry" he said, rubbing his tender spots. Silence filled the room. Gideon slung his coat over a trunk and rubbed his forehead, taking a deep breath. "So, are you're stayin' here again tonight?" asked Fred. "Yeah, if you don't mind" said Gideon. "Nah. For you, I never mind, but you ought to think about talking to your mum." "I know. Just, well, tonight has been, eventful." "Tell me about it! That brawl was sumthin' else! Did you see Molasses when we were through with 'im?" "No. I was leaving out the back." "What?" Fred cocked his head and raised his eyebrows. "Four chickens and six bags of flour were stolen. Tonight, while I was there. But it wasn't me. Rooks said he knew it wasn't but he told me to leave anyway. I was so angry and I wasn't paying attention and all of a sudden I ran into-" his voice caught and his mind wandered back. He was falling into those big honey eyes, hearing her laugh. "Goody!" Gideon felt a pain in his arm. Fred had punched him to pull him out of his daydream. "What did you run into that gave you that look on your face?" Gideon didn't know if he should tell him. "C'mon man. Tell me." "You know that girl we saw the other day? At the Broken Egg?" "Oh the one with the hair" he gestured with his hands, "and those rosy cheeks?" Gideon nodded. "The one with her nose in a book all the time?" He nodded harder. "You mean the one with the really high class" "Hannah." "Yes the high class Hannah. If that's what you want to call it." "No, no. Her name is Hannah." "Ohhhhh." Said Fred. He waited. "Yeah, I sorta remember. What about her?" "Well I ran into her on the street on my way here and I introduced myself. Kind of." "Yeah?" "Yeah." Another pause. "Well did you do anything else?" Gideon looked up. "Walk her home?" He shook his head. "Ask her to meet you somewhere?" He shook again. "Did you even get her name lad?" "Yes. Hannah." "Well thank Mithros you did something right." Finally healed enough to stand up, Fred began to undress for bed. The two friends continued in silence, washing and setting up a palette for Gideon on the ground by the window. Fred blew out the light and climbed into bed. The street outside was silent. "So you like her, eh?" asked Fred. Gideon nodded, "Uh huh." "Well, she must like you too if she's still talking to ya tomorrow" he yawned. "You think so?" asked Gideon, his voice cracking a little. He waited for a response, but all he heard was a snore. 


End file.
